


Royally F*ed

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Laying the Game

Sometimes, it is better to think smarter than to think harder. The Wasp Queen’s lair was notoriously dangerous for men to enter, as she would almost immediately kill and devour them if they were caught sneaking about, attempting to pilfer her royal jelly—a rarity of rarities, as ordinary wasps produce no such substance. The rumor was that the Wasp Queen was a hideous crone who would not harm young maidens that wandered into her cave inadvertently, perhaps out of appreciation for their beauty or just a glimpse of mercy within an otherwise black, ruthless, bestial heart. Her disgusting visage could turn the stomach of any man, it was said, and her insect eyes pierced through the darkness like pure jewels of madness, making her presence known, but what little hope that warning would serve. Whole raiding parties had sought to burn the creature’s nest and all of her brood, and none returned, their armour found discarded and empty: not even bones remained.

Knowing the fate of men and women differed so strongly, a clever young adventurer sought to claim the precious jelly at little personal risk: merely by donning the clothing and mannerisms of the maiden (s)he meant to woo with the offering of the magnificent gift. In the worst of their imaginings, the crone would cast them out of her nest and forever after glean them with a skeptic eye, but the boy knew this was a calculated risk, one that might prove useful if, at some later time, with better preparation, he found himself in need of knowledge regarding the creature’s possible weaknesses. The idea was brilliant.

The “maiden” enters the cave from one of its many small openings in the mountainside, and quickly finds herself stumbling and sliding her way deeper and deeper down a nearly vertical climb, barely avoiding injury as she careened with the cavern floor. Dusting herself off and looking back where she’d come, the climb was dangerous, if not impossible, and so she’d have to find another exit if she were to escape with the jelly.

As she walks, she hears or sees no signs of the creature, nor any of the other creatures that might roam in the darkness. Unbeknownst to our hero(ine), the cave is currently occupied by another, one who watches the girl carefully, though she cannot see this watcher in return. The watcher’s stealth is admirable, as even though she exposes herself to the maiden’s lantern, revealing herself to be a voluptuous young woman with an uncanny, scantily-clad appearnance, the maiden does not spot her even as she approaches directly behind her, a sudden movement snuffing the lantern of light, and the maiden’s consciousness.

When she awakens, she finds herself in a diffusely lit chamber, somewhere deep in the mountain. She looks around and sees the remnants of armour and weapons, and a collection of jewels, gems, gold and other fineries, including cloth and beads draped stylishly among stalactite, contrasting with the otherwise drab, damp and muted cavern. She tries to move but finds herself immobile, a sticky chartreuse substance of some kind adhering her limbs to the inclined plane of a polished stalagmite. A woman clears her voice, and she looks at the source of the sound, straight ahead at a seemingly glowing pair of bright green eyes. As the figure emerges from the shadow, she sees that it is not the crone, but a beautiful woman with a cute, short and playful haircut wearing a very curious-looking armour of some kind, which covers her thighs but leaves her tremendous, youthful-looking breasts uncovered, pressed together but otherwise protruding freely and openly from her chest unabashedly, her nipples uncovered and firm. Her waist is impossibly thin and leads down to her full, strongly feminine hips, resulting in a rather attractive view of her rear-end even from the frontal view the heroine is now exposed to, and a figure that could only be described with one word: waspish. The fake maiden quickly realizes that the “armour” she’s wearing is some sort of calcified organic substance, that the hairpiece protruding from her hair are actually antennas, and that the lady in red is not wearing heels, her ankles are naturally that high, and therefore the exaggerated sashay she “performs” as she approaches is simply her natural gait. Though she is nearly naked, her hips are set back far enough and sway wide enough that it is difficult to make out her lower anatomy other than a rather prominent mound of venus. Under normal circumstances the entire image would be intensely arousing, but as the Wasp Queen approaches the crossdressed boy, the terror that the stunning venus of a young woman before her will realize “her” secret is paramount. Though there is an unmistakable stirring in the maiden’s loins, which she desperately tries to hide with growing futility with her thighs, lest her captor realize the true gender of her captive and proceed to do the appropriate unspeakable acts upon her.

The Wasp Queen casually places her hand above the maiden’s head, leaning against the stone slab, and breathes a warm, sultry breath on “her” neck. The intimacy of the act makes the maiden’s concern grow and grow, along with her desire to reciprocate her suitors strangely affectionate advance with a kiss on the mouth, though she’s certain that will reveal her true nature.

The Queen giggles softly under her breath. “You come around here often?"

The boy pauses for a moment, utterly stunned by the cavalier pick-up line. It becomes quickly obvious that the Queen does, in fact, believe his disguise. Apparently, there’s a reason she doesn’t harm the maidens… she fancies them.

Still, the nonsensical nature of the advance leaves little possible verbal response. The boy widens his eyes slightly in confusion, and the Queen responds with a similar momentary eyebrow raise, though one that confers a completely different meaning. Her grin widens.

“The shy type, I see. An older woman that’s your type approaches you and you get a little sheepish. I’m not offended; let’s take it slow. It’s everybody’s first time some time,” she says, coyly eyeing the girlish figure up and down, “and it helps to be with someone who has… experience. But don’t worry, baby, I don’t bite.”

The last statement comes out breathy, and gives the fake maiden the shivers, even before the lie inherent to it comes to mind. He wonders how “voluntary” this single’s night weirdness is.

“You’re so pretty… I could just eat you up,” she says, and the boy shivers again, “but there I go getting ahead of myself. My name’s Lyra. What’s your name?”

Silence. He struggles to find a name, but can’t think of any.

“How about Ovi? You strike me as an Ovi,” she says, a predatory smile on her face. “Tell me, Ovi… do you like women? If not… maybe I can change your mind.”

‘Ovi’ quickly nods, eyes wide in fear or anticipation, member straining to be free. It’s not technically a lie.

“Mmmhmhm… you do… I knew it the moment I spotted you… so nice to hear it, though. Us girls can be honest with our feelings, you know… together. I like girls too, Ovi. I like girls… very much,” she says, licking her lips, and the swelling between Ovi’s thighs starts to peek out. She leans in, arm still above Ovi, and kisses her on the mouth, gently, a small moan escaping between her lips. Their lips smack once, twice, and then part, a small bead of saliva still connecting them. She pulls away and licks herself again, staring at Ovi through half-lidded eyes. Ovi could get used to this.

But then something in the atmosphere changes. Ovi senses movement from behind the goddess before her, and moves her head to the side to try and see what it is. To her surprise, Lyra’s back does not end at her prize backside, but instead extends upwards into a large, insect-like abdomen, an incandescent orange in colour. It slowly lifts up, as if its own, in a similar motion to Ovi’s own rising tension. The end of Lyra’s true “backside” has on it adorned something that looks worrisomely like a sting, but it quickly reveals itself to be slightly less rigid than a sting would be, and also begins to move about slightly of its own accord, also independent of the abdomen. Ovi is skeptical of the thing, but her attention quickly turns to a much more urgent, dire matter: between Lyra’s thighs, protruding rather obviously and stiffening, growing rapidly is what appears to be a large, human-shaped phallus, the kind that Ovi has been trying to hide from her soon-to-be “lesbian” lover, but this one is twice the size in all dimensions, and is still yet to attain its fullest growth. Ovi’s mouth hangs agape.

"Oh, now this is embarrassing. Flirting with a pretty girl and not only do I get hard... my ovipositor is instinctually looking for a place to lay my eggs. I feel just terrible. Hopefully I'm not coming on too strong?" she says, even as she leans in for another full-mouth kiss, pressing her tongue against Ovi’s, her breasts smeared in the strange adhesive substance binding Ovi’s limbs, and her erect member now sitting across Ovi’s belly forebodingly. Her hand slightly plays with Ovi’s hair and her tongue licks the underside of Ovi’s, breathing hot breath in Ovi’s mouth, moaning softly and blushing intensely. His bound limbs are the only thing stopping him from reaching around her and embracing her fully, his fully erect member now just out of peripheral view and unhidden, though he knows, with great anxiety, that she is not prepared to find it, and does not intend to let Ovi stick anything in her soft, sultry mouth or whatever it is she has hidden below. Her hand reaches down Ovi’s stomach, caressing it, over his hips, and towards his groin, where she expects to find an overflowing honeypot, but will instead find a rigid stem.

"You really are gorgeous. Such a pretty girl...” she says, her hand reaching between his legs, avoiding the member before withdrawing, tracing her fingers underneath his balls, “but do you have a pretty pus--" she stops short, grasping onto something she didn't expect to find. Her expression flashes an amused surprise, and then a momentary furious stare that is quickly covered up by her grinning facade. The single second of fury as she withdraws her kiss and registers the sting of betrayal on her face carries with it so much vitriol and vindictiveness that Ovi gasps in fear. "Oh, oh my. You have a dick too? It seems I was wrong! I had you pegged for a girl absolutely. And it's getting hard while I'm touching it!” she says, forming a ring with her thumb and forefinger and stroking it up and down the shaft, causing it to pulse with waves of pleasure and excitement. “Oh, well aren't you a useless little mood-killing bitch? Are you getting off to ruining my reproductive plans? Were you planning on sticking this stupid thing in me? Tell your friends about how the great Wasp Queen kneeled before you and serviced you, sucking you off like a common slut until she swallowed down your…” she says, stopping again suddenly, the mounting anger in her voice instantly dissipating. “Hrm... Perhaps you're not totally without use...” she says, tracing her finger around Ovi’s sticky chest.

She returns to her more flirty demeanor, as if the revelation that Ovi was male simply hadn’t occurred.

“I’m sorry I’m a little temperamental. I just got out of a bad break-up, you see. Had a few fights, said a few words, her womb became way too loose to be suitable for my purposes… just a classic relationship downturn. She said she couldn’t do it any more, and we didn’t part on the best of terms. I traded her to a cave troll on the lower level for some pretty mushrooms he’d grown. He needed someone of her particular… elasticity. I hear she cries all the time now, the poor thing, must be heartbroken. I’ve got to admit, when I see her walking around all knock-kneed, I do miss her. But you know, gotta find new possibilities, new borders, new eggsacs, so… what’s your sign?”

Ovi shakes her head, but a flash of an angry stare stops her cold. The Wasp Queen’s ovipositor rises some more, and edges creepily forward.

“I wouldn't mind a little... experimentation... you see, my little lying whore… while I was looking to have a good time with a lovely young girl inexperienced in the ways of womanly embrace… I have a clutch that desperately needs being laid... so if you wouldn't terribly mind... open your mouth."

"Now, now, don't make this awkward. I need to drop a few eggs, you need to open your pretty little mouth, it's a win-win! Look, it's looking for a way in, and if it finds your nose first, neither of us are going to be very happy, and it'll be all your fault. I could fit maybe a handful of eggs in your dumb little nasal cavity before giving you a rather nasty headache, and nobody wants that, right? Well, you did trick me… it might be funny to see the look on your face when the first one goes in… and downright hilarious when the fourth one does…” she says, and the ovipositor stops trying to enter into Ovi’s mouth, instead drifting up towards her right nostril. Ovi tries to lift her head out of the way, but there’s no real use, and in a moment, the tip of the Ovipositor enters into her nostril, and begins to push its way up and up, while Lyra looks on, amused. “What a waste… oh well… enjoy!”

Ovi instinctually purses her lips slightly, and the ovipositor slips out of her nose and the tip fits neatly into her mouth. Lyra slips it forward and back a bit, and some kind of sticky agent falls onto Ovi’s tongue.

”Just part your lips a little, let me get the tip in... yeah...” she says, licking her lips and sighing. Ovi relaxes a bit, as Lyra seems to be genuinely enjoying herself, and the object in her mouth isn’t too uncomfortable, if a bit odd-tasting. A mischevious smile appears on Lyra’s face, however, which is followed immediately by a loud squelching noise that accompanies a powerful rumbling in her abdomen. Ovi’s worst fear is realized as the first of the eggs is squeezed into the ovipositor and its forceful contractions start to move it down its length… the end of it currently inside Ovi’s mouth.

“W-wait! N-n-nooo—*GLURK*” Ovi’s cry for help is interrupted by the sudden intrusion of the thicker part of Lyra’s ovipositor into her mouth, and then immediately after, throat. Lyra giggles sinisterly as she gags Ovi with her egg-layer, impaling it into the helpless boy’s throat while stroking his cock with one hand and leaning nonchalantly over him with the other. The sound of the boy’s retching as he tries desperately to dislodge the ovipositor from his esophagus causes Lyra to begin to leak precum and flush with pleasure. She never did like human males much, with the way that they lusted after her and wanted so earnestly to mate with her, misguided by their own reproductive urges. They revel in the way that they defile their women… another retch escapes from Ovi’s stuffed throat.

“Well, this is new! Such a healthy gag reflex… now be a good boy and hold still while I lay my eggs in your belly.” More eggs continue to pump through the ovipositor, and Ovi can feel the first start to stretch the ovipositor inside of their mouth open. “Too late for regrets, girly, once I've started ovipositing, I've gotta finish. And here comes egg #1! Her name's Rose.”

The first of the eggs disappears from view. The ovipositor swells inside Ovi’s mouth, and then throat, until finally it ejects a large, solid thing down Ovi’s gullet, and Lyra’s smile widens.

"Swallow 'em down, boy. They're all natural,” says Lyra, still stroking Ovi at the base, though the sound of Ovi “swallowing” each egg is anything but natural. Her own precum is leaking out onto Ovi’s quickly distending belly. She bites her lip as egg after egg pops out of the ovipositor and slides down Ovi’s throat.

"You have a tight throat, dearest. It's hard to force my eggs down... but you're worth  
it."

Ovi starts to panic when he sees his own belly start to balloon outwards, subtly at first, until it becomes more and more obvious that he’s lost count of the number of eggs he’s swallowed and his stomach is stuffed full.

"It always amazes me that I can create life... though I suppose the beauty of the moment is lost on you," Lyra says, stroking Ovi’s belly for a moment before returning to her stiffy. "Hey baby, how do you like your eggs? You know, I was starting to get worried... biological clock ticking and all. These eggs are unfertilized... and I'm afraid your sperm won't do. Fortunately, I can use my... sting for that purpose. But I'll have to seal your mouth temporarily to keep my eggs inside,” she says, nonchalantly, while Ovi looks from her to the ovipositor in his mouth in worry. “Hmm... how am I going to get my sperm in your stomach? How indeed... I'm sure if I anal-yze you the answer will just  
buttfuck me with its obviousness. What a pain in the ass, you know?” Ovi tries to muffle objections around the ovipositor, but it’s impossible to form words, so the vocalizations quickly become panicked, muffled pleas. “I had you pegged for a complainer,” she says, chuckling.

The massive, engorged member resting on Ovi’s gurgling tummy sits menacingly, and while Ovi struggles, the last of the eggs being deposited into his digestive tract, he thinks of the ordeal to come. A final egg is forced out of the ovipositor tip, and a faint clacking noise is heard as it immediately hits up against another egg.

"Congratulations, mommy! Don't worry, my young are the sort to simply crawl their way  
out when they're done, you're in no real danger. Though your masculinity may not survive the fertilization process... speaking of which, you don't mind if I forego the condom, yes? It would defeat the purpose, of course. Don’t worry about it the… logistics of it, you leave that to me. This will be a new experience for me, so I’m not quite sure how I’m going to make you accommodating, but I didn’t get to be queen bitch of the wasps without being a little resourceful, and more than a little forceful. I have some royal jelly to ease the entry and then it’s just a matter of time and pressure, my cute little diamond. I’m not sure if you’ll be able to carry my hatchlings, but I am going to at least get the satisfaction you so rudely intended to deny me and... well, let's just say that you are well and truly fucked, my little incubator."


	2. The Mother Load

The giant, goo-drooling dark tube down his throat forced him to constantly gag. Our poor, hapless "heroine" was completely blinded by all the tears caused by gagging on the "dick" down his throat. The wasp queen plants her inhumanly strong hands on his hips. His eyes bug in a frenzy to see what is going on.

His head is already tilted back, face to the ceiling, unable to move at all due to the steel-hard ovipositor in his esophagus. Her clawed hands look like she wears yellow and black shell gauntlets with clawed fingertips, but the "armor" is smooth like the surface of fingernails.

"Oh, my. You have such soft, wide thighs for a male. Birthin' hips. Perfect for a life of barefoot n' pregnant-hood. I think you make a better maiden than a drone anyway" she is squeezing and fondling the warm fat on his hips. He gags and Mmmfff's everytime her sharp claws poke his thighs.   
"Look at this fat layer..." she says like a housewife judging grocery tomatoes, pinching and squeezing the fat on his belly under, making him squeal. Something like small feather dusters sweep across his neck, cheeks and collarbone. "Mmmm, smells so... Mmmm... impregnable... You, are just MADE for pregnancy! Welp, time to stop dicking around, and get to dicking you down."

Lyra holds her hand under the waterfall of precum pouring on his belly until her fingers are totally soaked. "You wanted some royal jelly, right? Well, I am royal, and this is my jelly." She pushed her fingers into him, slipping inside easy with the slick spooge. She pumped her fingers in and out, spreading her fingers bit by bit to open him up. He muffles and clenches down on her fingers. But all that's doing is making her harder and pour more precum on his bulging belly.

"Oooohh, you're tight as hell. You're gonna milk me absolutely dry in no time. You have no idea how backed up I am! I haven't busted my nuts in a LONG time, I've been saving it up. And here you come with those perfect breeding thighs...Fffffuckk yeah" she bites her bottom lip.

Her cock starts twitching. "I can't hold back anymore, now stay still while I knock you up."

Ovi feels a clawed hand grasp each thigh, and lift his legs up and open as if hes as heavy as paper. He tries to scream, but all it does is vibrate the ovipositor and cause him choke on it's fluids and his own spit.   
"...gonna fill up that sweet flat little belly."   
He feels a huge, hot, throbbing cockhead press against his ass. Ovi starts thrashing and shaking, but all that's doing is hurting his throat jiggling his stomach.   
It's already bulging out, with huge bumps in it that were obviously all the eggs. The sobs began in hard earnest now while hes struggling to look down and see what Lyra is doing. The coating of pre-cum she drooled on his tummy is already drying.   
"Will you cool it?! I'm not going to just ram in! I don't want to injure nobody. I'll make sure you're okay..." he breathed a consolation sigh of relief. "I love my baby Rose. And Jenny is #2. And Rachel #3." He muffled his horror. "Oh? You thought I was talkin' about you? Bitch, please."

With that, her hands pull him down, making the goo holding him in place stretch like rubber. And that throbbing cockhead is pushing dominantly against his anus. It's so hard, so hot, so huge. "From passes to asses, from my nuts to your guts." Then she thrusted forward, popping right in. His anus stretched around the head, and his pregnant stomach jiggling, the feeling of eggs bouncing together. "MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!" he screams, before choking and heaving. "I don't have any drones right now, so I gotta knock up my own eggs."

In the dark, all he can see is her glistening green eyes and the bright yellow shell on some of her bodyparts. But he doesn't need to see anymore, he feels the eggs bumping inside, and the massive cock forcing itself up his colon. But then... it finally dawns on him. If she cums inside, he will be filled by wasp-women in a matter of time. The adrenaline shot through the "maiden", and "she" used all her power to break loose. "Maybe, if I can get loose, I can run. I can puke these eggs up and get away! I'm not going to be mom to bug girls!" he thought frantically.

"Ooohh, bitch, just like that!" A wave of pleasure pulse through his prostate and into his groin. Lyra's cock chugs forward even deeper. The wasp queen lets him go, the goo snaps him back to the wall like rubber, but she presses hard into him and wraps his thighs around her freakishly tiny waist. He feels her cock point upwards deeper into his bowels. The gravity of his own weight is helping her get deeper.   
Lyra presses her soft, feminine face into his neck and her huge breasts press into his chest. All he can do is look up and feel her antennae sweep his bare shoulders with frantic lust. She's smelling and tasting him, drunk with drive to breed. Every thrust is bouncing him up and down. With every bounce, the ovipositor pumps his throat. His perfect "disguise", pigtails, are bouncing up and down, and that surging wave from his prostate to his groin won't stop pushing him closer to cumming.

"Not like this!!! NOT LIKE THIS!" he thinks outloud in muffles. A wasp woman is taking his virginity, fucking him like a bar whore upside the wall. In a dress. And pigtails. "Mmmnoopff iyke igyusss..." he sobs.  
"Damn, I know right?" she taunts in his ear. "When I bust a nut, you're gonna bust a gut. Literally! HAAA!" He began hard-sobbing now. "Damn... okay, look, I'm not one for rhyming, I don't do that Leprechaun bullshit...UNGH!...I mean, I'm not racist. I'm sorry...fuu...if that's racist. Is it racist?" she says in a casual tone, still pumping inside him upside the wall. The only response he can think of is to shut his eyes and fight the rising orgasm.   
"Ah, fuck it." She's thrusting extra hard, re-positioning her stance to get deeper. Her huge cockhead is pushing so hard against his prostate. It's coming, coming hard. Ovi's eyes roll up into his head and he clenches his jaw trying to hold off. Her cock thrusts in him again. And the inevitable happens. His thighs tightened against her.

"Eeuyyooooooohhhhhh uhhgggooooooooooddddsssssss!" he groans into a long, forlorn echo in the hive. The orgasm is starting up like a megaton train slow rolling along his spine to his prostate and into his entire groin. She sticks her unusually long, sticky tongue into his ear. "Cum on a dick bigger than your own, on a dick that's gonna knock you up."

Ovi clenches his thighs and doubles his fists, fighting the orgasm. But she thrusted one more time. Hard. Deep. Bouncing up on her hips one more time.

That was it. Game over. Honor destroyed. His eyes roll all the way into his head, his toes clench, and his thighs wrap tight around her waist. The world goes white as Ovi cums the hardest orgasm of his entire life, screaming in pleasure till his throat feels sore and his cum paints the wasp queen's belly button.

She thrusts again, and the wave shocks his body again. The eggs inside bounce against each other, intensifying the wave spasm. Every so many thrusts, he was screaming into the ovipositor and almost blacking out from cumming so hard.

Oh gods....he didn't want her to stop...

"Fuck, that's delicious!" she said, nibbling his earlobe. "Aah...aah...oooooh, okay...okay...hey, what's your name?" she said, holding his hips in place and making short, deep, thrusts. "Ohhfff-veee..." he yells. He can't help himself, his body is thrashing in orgasm. He's cum drunk, a state when the orgasms are so hard and so good that a person loses all their normal mind, like a drunk. He doesn't care anymore, the orgasms are coming too hard and too fast.   
"...ahh...okay...hah...I'mma name egg #9 after you, Ovffi, Ovi...whatever. Ahhh...but you're Bullshit Maiden from now on...urrhh...because you're a maiden that is bullshit. Okay... you ready, mom? Ready for maternity?"

For some twisted reason, this pushed him over the edge again. His thighs wrap around her and he snaps into the hardest orgasm yet. Her claws lock him in place, she starts thrusting in deep, long, slow strokes.

Lyra's huge breasts heave deep in a huge breath, she throws her head back in and starts cumming like a hydrant. "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, BITCHH!!!" she screams.

Her cock is pulsing inside, he can't see it but he damn sure can feel it. Massive jets of cum jet into his insides in pressured torrents. You can feel the liquid fill you full and the heat of it traveling up your intestines. Ovi felt full, like the area under his belly button was stuffed and filling up with hot syrup.

The pressure keeps growing in his abdomen, weird like a hot thick enema. But with syrup.

His entire abdomen is bulging now, as if he's months pregnant. Every time she bangs him and makes him bounce, he feels the eggs move in his stomach and liquid slosh in his bowels. His eyes stay rolled up in his head, another wave of orgasms plundering his body. He can't stop cumming. He can't.

She seems to never stop cumming. She keeps rapidly thrusting, pumping him with the "venom" of her "sting".

After a bit, she stops, breathing frantically. But now she throws her head back into a spasm thats stronger than all the others. "OOOHHH FUCK YES THATS GOOD!!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Ovi can feel a huge bulge traveling up her urethra with each thrust, pushing it's way up her cock to make her cum on a whole new level.   
"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK, c'mon baby! C'mon!" shes screaming. Ovi feels it being pumped towards the head of her cock, whatever it was.   
"WOOOO, YES!!! HHEERREEE WE GOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" she pounds as deep in as she can. She's deep, staying balls deep in him.   
Her body then spams hard. "Oh gods!" he thinks. He feels something like a fist-sized ball of gel squeeze and lodge it's way deep inside him. WAY deep.

Her cock starts softening inside him, and he's just hanging limp against the wall. He's pouring with sweat, gasping for breath, and ready to fall asleep. He's just had the greatest sexual experience of his life. ...with a monster. ...who knocked him up... dear gods...

The ovipositor slides up his throat and out his mouth. He coughs raspy breaths hard, and took deep mouthfuls of air. Each inhale made his stomach slosh and hang, so heavy it hurt. The upper part of his gullet looked like a tight bag over-stuffed with fist-sized balls, but the area below his belly button now looked like a bag filled to bursting with water.

The giant cock slips out of him with a loud, sloppy "POP!". It swings down between the queen's legs, dripping clearish green precum. As much white cream she filled him with, he expected a torrent of it to come bursting out. But nothing. Not even a drip came out.

"Awwww, look. Mommy's all tuckered out." She smiles at him. She rubs her clawed fingers through his long, blonde hair, flicking his pigtails. Then she leans down and kisses his bulging stomach like a proud father. He can't stand the feeling of her rubbing her hand across his popped out belly button with tender loving care.

"Good luck, ladies." she whispers to his stomach. "And see you soon."


	3. Maternity Left

Ovi woke up groggy again. His stomach felt more full this time. And it hurt his back so much. Hanging down, it looked like he was pregnant with twins or something. He didn't know if it was day or night. It was always dark in this place. And hot. Stuffy.   
He hung from the wall, but noticed this time his entire body was cocooned to it, except for his face and his bulging stomach. He wasn't hungry, and did have any urgency for the bathroom. Which blew his mind. Our poor hero closed his eyes, decided to sleep, and resign himself to his fate.

IT MOVED.

His eyes popped open, and he strained to crane his head down to just enough to see his stomach. He felt something that he never felt before in his life move.

Inside!

He could barely see his stomach in the fading soft light. Then he saw something in his stomach move.

Something ALIVE.

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't relax. The panic exploded.   
"NOOOOOO!!! PLEASE, NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed. His voice traveled very lonely through the caverns. He was having a full panic attack.   
This bitch knocked him up, and good. He was pregnant! A MAN!

"What's good, Fam?" he heard nearby. He knew the voice by now. HER. THE BITCH.  
She walked into the light, wiping from her mouth what looked like a liquid version of the same stuff that held him stuck to the wall.

"Please let me go!" he cried.

"Seriously? After I made you cum more times than you can remember, you just wanna bounce? Wow. What a ungrateful ho." she mocked.

"Please! PLEASE!" he pleaded, tears in his eyes. The fear was more than anything he ever knew.   
The striped, green eyes rolled in disgust. But then they stopped, and lit up with that look she carried when she had a idea. He didn't care, just getting out was all that mattered.

"Hmmm................ Kay."

"W...WHAT?" even he didn't believe what he just heard.

"I said okay. But on one condition."

"....what?" he said, worried there was going to be a evil twist.

"I want a kiss. Y'know, after a good night of sexin', you can at least kiss the father of your kids." she cooed, pinching his too-full stomach. He flinched and felt the hot contents slosh inside.

"Okay! Okay! Just...just don't bite my face off, please?! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you? You're carrying the most precious cargo, babe...", rubbing his stomach tenderly. It sent shudders up his spine. She softly clasped both sides of his face, what of it was sticking out of the cocoon of goo. Her antennae swept lightly across his face lovingly, and she pressed her mouth to his. Her lips were supple, thick, soft. Her saliva mixed into his and slid into his mouth, her unusually long tongue whirled. This was the most passionate kiss he ever had, his throbbing erection pushed painfully against the goo covering him to the wall. He couldn't help it.

She pulled back, and ripped the goo off his body as if it was dry wood. Her strength must have been beyond anything anyone at the village ever knew. He still had some clinging to his skin and clothes, but he didn't care. His feet touched the ground for the first time in days. But when they did, his stomach sloshed and he had to put his hands in the middle of his back. Like a pregnant woman...humiliating.

"Welp, let's go." she said nonchalantly and holding out her hand. He blinked at that clawed hand. "You can see in the dark? Huh?"

Ovi shook his head no, then took her hand, the other on his back. He was still in a daze. Was it the ordeal? The heat? Or just all that cumming? He didn't know, didn't care. Just get the fuck out of here.

The walk seemed...unusually short. They were at a opening to the outside world, the light shining through the hole in the ceiling burned his eyes. Her huge wings hummed so loud, he felt all his bones vibrate and set his teeth on end. Before he could look, she gripped him around the middle, ever so careful with his belly, and flew him to the opening. She roughly shoved him out the hole, where he tumbled out and onto dry green grass in a forest. "That's all you get, "maiden." I don't love no ho's." she said, her voice trailing off into the cavern below.

"Go. GO. GOOO!" screamed in his head. He got to his feet, naked except for strips of torn blue cloth around him. His long hair still in pig-tails, and dried wasp glue stuck here and there. He hobbled, groaned, and shambled his way to a dirt road. There had to be a carriage or a party coming through. With his hands in his back, and his body screaming from the burden of a super heavily pregnant momma, he struggled down the road. Oddly enough, his mouth tasted so strange. His mouth was filled with this weird, strange taste. And his breath smelled...different.

A party of women happened down the road, and saw him. He prayed a sigh to his gods. They rushed to him, thinking from behind he was a ravaged lady, till they saw his member. He dropped to his knees, and he was picked up. He woke up in a bed, dressed in men's clothes, his face washed, and people all around him.

"Where...am I?" he muttered.

"A mining town, stranger." said a woman standing over him with wet linen. We live here, next to the mine. The men work the earth, and the ladies do everything else. All the men are in the mine and won't be back for a week. Nothing but the women here now. Here, have some soup, and tell me what happened." she said, handing him a bowl. He dashed to gulp it down, ....but he threw all of it right back up. He couldn't swallow, exactly. It went down, but it stopped right above his stomach, sat in his throat, and came back up.

"Oh dear!" she cried. "Maybe some water is best..." she hurried away. But he knew what it was. He felt it.

 

A plug.

 

That ovipositor plopped a gel plug right at the base of his esophagus, just above his stomach. Just big enough to let air out, but nothing else in. Then it dawned on Ovi the horror of his situation. He COULDN'T get these eggs out. Because of that damned plug. He already knew she put one in his bottom too!

Because...... he felt her peg it deep up in there.

The woman returned with water, but he knew it was useless. His stomach was so massive by now, he doubted he could stand on his feet. He felt more movement inside this time. And he laid back into his pillow, consigned to this fate.

"What kind of druggery did you take?"

He tried to tell her of the wasp-bitch and everything, but by the time he got 5 words out, the contractions began. Sounds like soft pops echoed from his giant stomach, and it moved. A huge ball of solid greenish-blue goo erupted from between his legs... the plug burst. It was time.

He screamed, and the ladies of the little village all gathered together to do what they could.

Several hours later, the one little house was filled with the women of the mining village, all the men still away in the mine. The "maiden" lay in the bed, completely spent and exhausted, his anus stretched to beyond recognition, and probably to never walk the same ever again.   
But the ladies were floored by the mass of...of.........children?

Yes, children. All were tiny little girls, babies small enough to fit in the palm of a large man's hand. The women whispered to one another this must be witchcraft or some such thing.   
Our hero lay in the bed, soaked in sweat, legs open, still in pig-tails. He coughed up a rubbery ball of green goo, and then finally passed out. He survived. But not unscathed.

The wise women wrapped all these mini babies into cloth and took them to be fed and cared for.

The babies never seemed to get full. Ever. Eating, eating, eating, eating and eatin' sum mo'.

...

The next day, the house of babies was filled with... little girls? Little girls that looked about 5 or 6 years old...with glowing green eyes.

The little girls, laughing and mischievous, ran away from the house, outrunning the women trying to chase them and keep them safe. They all escaped into the woods, completely disappearing. The women returned defeated. Our hero, never saw the girls except when they were popping their way out of him, in a wormy fashion. He didn't care, he just was glad the nightmare was over, he could eat now, and try to live normal as best he could. That damn royal jelly wasn't worth anything less than a mountain of gold to him.


End file.
